Rouge's dirty little secret
by the cold raven
Summary: Rouge has been sneaking off at night and not coming home tell late night hours way past curfew. What happens when Kitty notices the absences of her roommate? What will Jean do when Kitty tells her about Rouge's strange actions? yeah im bad at summary's R and R please!


disclaimer: no. i do not own them...

chapter one:intervention

The raven dark room was complety and utterly flooded into a bright white light. Rouge was swept abruptly from her feet, and flew across the room only to hit her hard as a rock bed side wall. The force that had been controlling her body suddenly disappeared as fast as it came, and gravity did the rest as she fell onto her soft luscious bed. Rouge in a heavy dizzy daze slowly lifted her head and scanned her bed room, which she sadly shared with Kitty the obnoxious little overly happy, giddy, freshman. _'Ugh' _Rouge thought, _'Why is my luck so bad?'_.

Still dazed by the extremely forceful impact to the _lovely_ wall, rouge noticed Jean standing defensively arms crossed and Kitty with an extremely over worried expression on her face.

"What the hell-" Rouge nearly yelled, but she quickly broke off, remembering the time she glanced over at her dark oak night stand just to be sure. Sadly she was correct it was 3am, she quickly hushed her voice "Is y'alls problem!"

"What do you think our problem is Rouge?" Jean hissed in a bit louder then a whisper. "Its 3am! And we find you climbing in threw yours and Kitty's bedroom window! Where in heavens name where you?"

"Yeah like I would tell you of all people little Miss. Perfect!" Rouge shot back her voice almost as a yell yet again. Kitty had the deer in the headlights look, and Jean just look pissed. Jean and Rouge some how started a stare contest and were staring each other down, seeing which would crack first. Studding each other to try to find a weakness. Neither left each others violent piercing gaze.

"Like guys? Lets just like finish this tomorrow where were like not in the moment" Kitty stated, she was getting a little scared the two had been just staring each other down for two minutes now.

"You know I could just go into your mind and find out everything." jean randomly said threateningly completely ignoring Kitty's pleas. "I would tell the professor and you will have to clean the X-Jet for two weeks." Rouge said back carelessly. "Then I would tell him that you've been sneaking in at 2-3am for the past week" Jean shot back, Rouge must have had a confused look on her face that she did not know of because before she could speak Jean added in "did you really think that Kitty wouldn't notice you gone in the middle of the night? She gets up at like 12 every night to go get water."

This is were Kitty finally stepped in knowing where she was needed, "I was worried because like this was the like sixth night. So I like went to Jean because she can like keep a secret you know?" Kitty said the last part weakly and Rouge cough it. _'God Kitty you just went to her because you know if I dint talk she wouldn't hesitate to go into my mind!'_ rouge thought to her self.

"look Rouge-" jean started, but rouge cut her off "look its great and all that you waited for me to get home for hours but I'm tired I can barley focus due to your darn slam dunk on me. I'm not going to tell you anything no matter how much talking so, good night." with that Rouge sat up moved to the top of her bed and slid neatly into the covers. Jean and Kitty where still however just staring at her neither moving from where they stood just slyly smiling.

Sensing the heat of the piecing eyes on her she opened her eyes and looked sharply at them and almost shouted " What do you want? Leave!"

Kitty still smiling said in a happy high pitched but low whispered girly tone said, "She said it Jean go ahead and explore that secretive little mind!"

"Wait what!" Rouge shouted, and Jean calmly stated "You said _'your not going to tell us anything no matter how much talking' _so you've left me no choice but to look into your mind. You cant tell the professor with out getting into trouble yourself. So, you want to talk now?"

Rouge was shocked, no she was beyond shocked she had no idea that jean could be such a slimy little bitch. _' I can not believe this! is she sirius? She cant find out and I will absolutely not tell her!' _

Rouge noticed that Jean and Kitty where still staring and smiling at her waiting for her answer. " I told you guys before I'm not going to tell you anything." Rouge stubbornly stated then quickly added "My mind blocks are strong enough to with hold your powers now Jean." Jean smile grew even wider at the statement and whispered " Are you willing to bet on that?" Jean put her hands to her temples and tightly closed her eyes, as she began to summon her telepathic powers. And the battle of the minds began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**thank you all for reading! im not sure if i will continue this story though. i think that it might be something good. but not sure my fan base is big enough... as in i dont think anyone is reading this. anyways if you are i really need the support so. R&R :)  
**


End file.
